The star of six, the moon and the sun
by Icefox11
Summary: Miku, a poor girl from the town of Latvaria searches for a new job to support her family. Little did she know she would end up saving the world, and meeting her very own prince charming. KaitoxMiku, RinxLen(Non Twincest), GakupoxLuka,PikoXGumi. Hidden theme is comedy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Mina! My name is Icefox11. This is my first fanfic so plz be patient!**

~Miku P.O.V~

I woke up from one of the strangest dreams, well half dream, and half nightmare.

I danced with a man without a face. A mystery man. The only thing I could see was his striking blue short hair. But as we danced I followed the path of his memories. They were filled with demons, solitude and hurt. An ice cold world. Then as if only a figure of my imagination, he melted, leaving me crying on the floor.

I woke, dried my tears, and began to prepare for the day. Today was a special day. Today I, Hatsune Miku of Latvaria, will be the palace's new maid. My family needs the money. We live in the pour part of town. My brother, Mikuo, works to exhaustion every day at the coal mines. Leon is too old to work anymore, so all hope resides on me.

I tied my long teal hair in two pigtails, straightened out my frilly dress, and exited the room.

"Bye onii-chan, oto-san!"

"Bye Miku" chorused my two brothers.

"Yoshi! Off to my, hopefully, future job!"

~Kaito P.O.V. ~

I paced around the foyer of my huge castle.

"Master, please stop pacing"

"Not now I.A., I'm to busy."

"Doing what?"

"What does it look like?"

"Pacing"

"Exactly, so leave me be."

"Yes master"

I continue to pace, pondering my dream. This dream contained a teal haired girl, with sad memories and lots of loss, yet at the same time, she was a ball of light and happiness, filling everyone's day. Then, as I tried to reach her to see her face, she melted.

Who is my mysterious beauty?

**Well that's that! Hopefully I will update soon if you like!**

**Adios!**

**-Ice**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG in one day, one review. I didn't think this would happen… At all…**

**I have low expectations.**

**So a big thanks to Pokegirl185 for reviewing and here is the update!**

**I Don't own Vocaloid**

~MIku P.O.V.~

"Ugg! How many people are applying?"

Miku stood in the sea of girls waiting to apply for the job. She had seen so many different people, short, flat, busty, SUPER BUSTY, even crossdresers. She would never get the job. There were so many people. It was probably a 1 in 1 billion chance shed get the job. The other girls were far prettier, with strange accents and massive cleavage. But of course, I have to try.

I try to push through the crowd, getting choked my many pairs of boobs. Let's just say, there were many angry women. Once I FINALY got to the desk at the gate I nearly had to throw myself onto the table to get there.

"Hello-pant, pant- can I-pant- REGISTER"

"Ummm, sure. Here you go!"

"Great-pant-Thanks."

I filled out the form, after wrangling this girl into a crawling position, so I could use her as a table.

"Here's the form!"

"Thanks! Please proceed to the staff entrance to the right of the table."

"Ok"

I walk, or should I say shoved, my way to the crowd. The staff door was about half the size of the main gate, which is where the girls are fighting to get to the front and register for the first round. I successfully crossed the barrier into the line for the first round of girls. Now all I have to do is wait.

~Kaito P.O.V.~

"Master, you need to prepare for the arrival of the first round of girls."

"Not now Gumi, give me five minutes."

"Yes master"

I lay on the bed, mentally preparing myself, for in a few minutes I was to be swarmed by women trying to impress me with their accents and there breast size. That sort of thing never matters to me. I need obedient people, not sexy models to do my biding with. I'm not that disgusting. Women out there take me for a player, a ladies man, and a heartless jerk. I hate people who think they know what I'm going to say, what I'm going to do. They think they can draw out my life for me. Well, there dead wrong. I will NEVER date or like a girl who pushers herself on someone or who thinks ill like them because of their looks. I also don't need a personal maid to do my bidding. I have many more maids than you could dream. All I really want is someone who understands what it means to be lonely.

I only want a friend.

"Master, its time."

"Alright Gumi, I'm coming."

"Right this way master."

I proceeded from my lavish room down the hall, full of portraits, including the portraits of my dead parents. Yes, there dead. Of course that is a dreary story of no current importance. Yes, yes, its sad and dreary so I don't want to tell right now.

We entered the room; they straitened my suit and applied perfumeystuff . Now I was ready.

"Let them in"

**That's it! Also there have been 38 views! YAY! Cookies to all viewers!**

**Review Plz!**

**-Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently I am way to excited about this fanfic and its views. OH THE DREAMS I HAVE!**

**92 views.92.**

**This is the second chapter written in one day. BTW HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I am overly exited**

**I don't own vocaloid.**

~Miku P.O.V~

"Right this way ladies." Cued the service lady.

We all filed into the castle as instructed. Prime and proper, in a straight line. We paused in front of a large door, the one that lead to the lounge where we would meet the prince. The women in line began prepping themselves for the prince. Some unbuttoned most of their shirt, just enough to see there giant bust. Others pulled out makeup bags to "freshen up". I just sat there and fiddled with my dress, hoping not to draw to much attention. I want to be individual, not like the rest. I wear no makeup, and a frilly dress like all the other girls, with a frilly apron and puffy sleeves, except my hair is neatly tied up instead of hanging on the ground.

"Ok ladies, in a minute, when the prince gives the world. Now, I understand that it can be a bit… stressful if you don't get picked, so ladies, please prepare for failure because only one person gets the job. Now if the prince likes you he may ask you to come and sit in the second lounge to chat for a while, so please be patient with him."

A man exits the door and nods to the lady.

"Alright seems like he's ready. Let's go."

We filed into the door, only for me to see a man so strikingly similar to the person in my dreams, they could have been twins.

~Kaito P.O.V. ~

"Let them in"

Then 25 girls entered the room in single file. I saw a handful give me flirtatious smiles, or winks in my direction. The last girl was the most interesting.

She had teal hair, tied into two pigtails on her head, she wore a fluffy dress with caped sleves, and had a striking resemblance to the girl in my dream.

Was she the one?

I don't know, but I want to find out.

I surveyed the line for a few minutes to not seem smitten. Ok who am I kidding? I made a b-line for the girl.

"Miss, if you could kindly follow me to the lounge."

"Umm ahh o-ok"

She seemed supersized and nervous with a faint blush doting her cheeks. He led her into the lounge, which earned her many glares from the other girls. She just turned around and stuck out her tongue. Now the expressions on the other girls faces, priceless.

As we sat down, she fidgeted with her dress, almost as if she was nervous. Well, of course she was. I am the prince of 1 of the seven lands. I had power and authority. I could banish her at any minute. Looking at her, she seemed like the type of person who would dream of being my girlfriend or becoming my wife. It surprised me when she said "No, I do not fancy you."

I was baffled.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's written on your face."

At this, I chuckled. She seemed like she would be a fun person to have around.

"So fair maiden, what is your name?"

"You can drop the prince act. I know that you hate talking like that. I can see you hesitate every time you go to speak."

Dang, this girl knew me well. Even though I hadn't said a word so far about me. She was good.

I stood to go to the door to notify the guard. As I passed I heard her say,

"It's Miku, Miku Hatsune"

"Thanks"

I walked to the door. Opening it just a crack, just enough to see the guard and to whisper, "She is the one."

"I shall inform the other girls." he replied.

Miku kept looking at me with those intense blue eyes.

This girl was something.

**And Done! So a happy new year to everyone and a big thanks to all my viewers.**

**Review!**

**-Ice**


	4. Author Note

**Hello mina! Sorry this isn't an update but I'm almost done with the chapter. I am taking my time to make sure these are good quality and that it's not really crappy. Also starting Monday I have to go to school, so right now I am finishing all my homework assigned over break. So expect my chapter really soon!**

**-Ice**


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY! STUPID SCHOOL!**

**So here is an update! And here is to all of the reviewers!**

~Miku P.O.V. ~

"Alright Miku, here is your new uniform. You room is adjacent to the prince, in case he needs you at any time. Now, you are never to refuse the prince, no matter what. Whether it be dates, or death, he has the command."

"O-ok." Jeze, she made it sound as if I was a criminal, under judicial inspection. I most certainly am obedient. I wandered over were my room is. My room was placed next to the prince's. It made me nervous of what he would do. STOP. Stop thinking like that. A prince would never do something so indecent, right? Ugg, just shut up mind. She opened her door to a lavish room, with wallpaper that was an icy blue hue. It contained dark blue furniture and a lavish bed with white drapes on the canopy. Dang, they sure do love spoiling there maids. Maybe because she was permanently tied to this job. Oh well.

She opened her closet and stuck in here dress she was previously wearing. She admired her new uniform in the mirror next to her closet. The sleeves stared below the shoulder, held by an elastic band inside her dress that wrapped around her arms. The body of it was a tank top, with the two straps connecting to a choker around her neck. The back was a crisscross pattern all the way till her lower back. The skirt was short and frilly and was accompanied with thigh high stockings, flats and a frilly apron. Dang she looked good. Well let's see if I am needed.

I walk over to the door of the prince's room and nock.

"Master, may I come in?"

There was a ruffling sound from inside. Then came a soft reply.

"You may enter."

I slowly opened the door, careful not to make much noise in fear it would eco throughout the empty halls. This place is desolate compared to the fact there are hundreds of maids and butlers here. You would never know by looking at these halls. Speaking of which, this place has a creepy aura and everything seems to be of a blue color. The walls, the furniture, even the sheets. Everything is either blue, white, or any shade in-between. Weird.

I opened the door to see the prince sitting on his bead, his head in his hands. He seemed sad.

"Master, are you in need of any assistance?"

He sighed, and then responded "only that of a friend."

"May I be of any help?"

He sighed and stood from his bed. He walked over to me and shut the door.

"Only if you're ready to accept the hard truth about life."

Jeze, ominous much.

"U-uh sure" dang I don't know if I should be scared, or intrigued. Maybe supersized. Flustered? I DOINT KNOW. I sat on his bed as he began,

"Well it stared when I was born…"

_~Flashback~_

_I was a newborn child, only a few days old when my mother's sister came to visit her dearest nephew. Everyone new that she had always been jealous of my mother for marrying someone when she had had no luck. She was always jealous. And true to her nature, she had something up her sleeve. When she held her nephew, she began placing a curse on him._

_Cold is the world, dark is the night,_

_May you never see the light,_

_For as long as you live,_

_Your life will be hell,_

_You are now under my spell._

_With that, the child's hair faded into a dark blue, chilling his skin as the spell took effect. The world seemed to be swallowing him. The joyful light in his eyes began to fade, and the child began to cry. His eyes seemed to cry all the tears in the world. His eyes seemed burdened and fill with worry. He was sad and scared. His mind suddenly filled with scary memories of other people's pasts._

_Ever since that day, he grew up isolated from the world. He never talked much and kept to his own thoughts. He was bullied for being mute. They threw him in trash cans and shoved him in lockers. At that point, he began being homeschooled. He never had any friends to speak of. He lived a lonely life. It got even lonelier when his parents died of an unknown cause. The only thing he knew was that his parents had something urgent to do and left the castle, never to be seen again._

"Ever since then I have lived in solitude with only my servants and guests as company."

At this point, I could not stop the tears from overflowing my eyes. He had never experienced love or happiness thought his child hood. I could never imagine my life without my friends.

"Why are you crying? Have I upset you?"

"No, it's j-just that t-t-this is so s-sad that you h-had to b-b-be lonely all your life." I stuttered out between my waterfalls of tears. He pulled me in close and began to comfort me. I knew it was highly inappropriate of me to be this close to my new master, but I was so shaken that it didn't matter. In fact, he seemed to enjoy being this close to someone seeing as he had never been this close to anyone ever. Well, except his parents. They lay there on the bead for hours. When she tried to stand to leave, he just pulled her closer to him and tightened his grip.

"Please, don't go. I want to enjoy some friendship and closeness for once."

I let out a sigh and laid back down next to him, slowly drifting into a deep sleep…

**And done! FINALY**

**R&R**

**-Ice**


	6. Chapter 5

~Miku P.O.V.~

I woke up to the soft morning light flowing though the curtains. Such a beautiful morning. The sun is shining and reflects perfectly of the white and blue walls. I tried to sit up, only to be pulled down by arms. Strong arms. WHAT? I slowly look to my right. My gaze lands on the sleeping prince's face. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. His eyes were closed and his skin glowed in the morning light. Ok focus, THAT IS NOT YOUR MAIN CONSERN.

I attempted to free myself from his grasp, no such luck. WHY DOES HE HAVE SUCH MANLY ARMS?! I try to struggle from his grasp, only for him to pull me closer. He held me firmly against his chest. I could feel a deep blush creep onto my face. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. I don't know why, but something inside me felt happy here in his arms. She gave up after twenty minutes of trying. She then remembered she had to make breakfast. She hated waking people up, but she had to do it.

"Master," she said poking his cheek, "It's time to wake uuuupppp."

He let out a sought moan as he pulled me closer," NOOOOO, it's too early". Then he realized the oquard position he put me in, with my thighs pressed against his. He flushed then removed his arms, and stood up, very embarrassed.

"Ummm, sorry." He mumbled as a red blush creeping up his face. I hurried to pull down my skirt that was riding up my butt.

"Maby we should get you something else to wear besides that dress."

"Well aren't I your maid?" I asked. It did seam kind of oquard.

"Well I prefer not to view you as a servant, and more of a friend."

"Oh." I felt a blush creep up my checks.

"I will come at noon. We're going shopping."

Oh this is going to be weird. I walked into my room my room to find an outfit to find the nicest maid, Gumi, sitting on my bed. She is like my second friend. She sat nervously, playing with her fingers.

"Uh, hi Gumi. Whacha doing here?"

"U-Um… I have to ask you something."

"Please tell me you're not lesbian and in love with me because I like Kaito."

"Really?"

Crap

"Uh.. I mean… Uhh this is oquard."

"Oh, no that's not it, how do you know if a boy likes you?"

I stare at her. She seems like the type to want to be single. I guess not.

"Well, they usually want to hang out with you and always smile at you."

"Really?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Umm… I think I like Piko."

"AWWWW!"

Piko was one of the other servants. He almost always was around Gumi or with Gumi, since she was very clumsy. They are best friends, but I sense there is more there than friendship.

"Oh, I need to make breakfast" she said as she looked at the time.

"Got to go. See ya!"

"Bye!"

As she leaves, I walk over to my closet, realizing the only outfit I had was a large sweater and jeans I brought from home. She lazily put on the large sweater and jeans, went over to my vanity and did a light natural makeup. The I headed down to retrieve breakfast for the prince. As I walk the halls, I pass Lilly, another one of the servants. She gapes at me as I walk by.

"Miku, where is your uniform?"

"Oh, Kaito is taking me shopping, so I need to look normal."

"Oh…" She said as I walked past. I swear I could see flames in her eyes. She must also like Kaito.

Great.

I hurried to the kitchen as not to stay in her presence for too long, fearing she would try to strangle me.

~Lilly P.O.V.~

Ugg that girl. She is stealing my Kaito away from me. I must win him over. Using my dirty tricks of course.

~Kaito P.O.V.~

I don't know what it is about her. She's different then the rest. Maybe it's because she doesn't push herself on me. Maybe it the way her hair catches the morning light as she walks. Or the way I get lost in her deep teal eyes. Ugg whatever. Now I have to go shopping. I hope to dear god I find something better than that skimpy dress. Man, that was so embarrassing. Oh well, I guess I have to find a suitable disguise for today. I walk over to my closet, and pick out a black v neck and navy jeans. I accentuate this outfit with a black leather jacket. As I exit my closet, Miku comes in the room carrying a tray containing a plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Oh man. She even knows my favorite breakfast.(A/N It is my favorite breakfast). And look at her. Wow. Just, WOW. She look beautiful in a large light blue sweater and jeans. The sleeves landed around her wrists and the bottom of it was help with an elastic band making the bottom poof out. She accompanied the look with light makeup. She looked stuning, a faint blush dotting her cheeks as she walked over to my bed. She set the tray down.

"Here you go Master." Oh how I hated that term. It seemed so…. Irregular.

"Do me a favor, stop calling me Master."

"But why?" She asked

"Because, I hate that word."

"O-ok Kaito-kun. Here I brought breakfast." She then placed the platter neatly beside me. I looked at her and realized she was practically drooling over the pancakes. I have no idea what her life was like before, but she had obviously never smelled food this good before. I lifted the fork off the plate and offered her the second one there was on the tray, in case I dropped one. She stared at me blankly.

"Go ahead, take a bite."

She nodded hesitantly and took a piece of the fluffy pancake. She seemed to melt as she savored the taste. I then took a bite. I could see she was REALY enjoying her breakfast. She looked so cute when she adored stuff. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? I have no idea why I'm thinking like this…

~3rd person P.O.V.~

'Why is he blushing?' wondered Miku. While she was busy staring at him, he was busy asking himself 'Why is she so cute?' Well just leave them be for now

**Well that's it!**

**Favorite and review!**

**-Ice**


End file.
